Before the Madness
by phayte1978
Summary: I am stuck on this Madness and cannot get it over, nor will I anytime soon!


Yuri fell hard on his ass. _Dammit!_ It really fucking hurt. All he wanted was to see was his new friend in the club. He even put his best outfit on. He remembered out that day shopping and Otabek had actually been looking at it.

 _"I think this would work on you, Yuri." Otabek said as he fingered a shirt that looked all ripped up. There was no animal print on it, it was black with a purple 'X' on it._

 _Yuri nodded and grabbed he shirt. He had nothing like this and liked it was different from his normal clothing. Going through the store, both their eyes landed on a jacket._

 _"Bad ass," Yuri said under his breath._

 _"Very." Otabek replied._

Now Yuri was on a sidewalk, on his ass in his amazing fucking outfit. He was embarrassed and he hoped Otabek had not seen him being lifted and thrown out.

"Oh Yuri! Did you really think they were going to let you stay in?" Mila was giggling at him as her and Sara helped him to his feet. Sara was rubbing his shoulder as Mila tried to bring him in for a hug.

"Get off me you hags!" Yuri shook the girl off of him as they giggled and worked their way into the club. He could hear Mila whispering to Sara about hot Otabek looked at the DJ stand.

Yuri was furious. How dare Otabek leave him after they became friends? He felt abandoned. First Otabek had brushed him off, _forcing_ him to sneak in. The look of surprise when Otabek saw him.

" _Play me your best song DJ," Yuri smirked at him. He wanted to play cool and collected. He wanted to be like Otabek was. Casual yes still daring._

 _Otabek started a song and Yuri got an idea._

 _"THAT SONG! I want to skate that for my fucking exhibition!" anything about being cool and collected was gone. He had let his emotions over ride him… again._

 _He heard this amazing music and just as he was getting into it all, when he was picked up and thrown out on his ass._

Standing outside, he could still hear the music, feel it vibrating all the way on the sidewalk. He just wanted to peek in, but the asshole who threw him out gave him a warning look.

With a heavy sigh, Yuri started to walk away from the club. He felt like a total ass. Why did he even think Otabek would truly want to be his friend? He even gave him a weird look when he said he wanted that song he was playing as his exhibition piece. He had never heard music like before. Living with Lilia all he heard were classical pieces and instrumentals. He wanted what he heard Otabek playing.

He was about two blocks from the club when he heard his name and someone running towards him. When he turned, he saw Otabek in an easy jog.

"Yuri! Hold up!" even when Otabek was calling out to him, he was so casual and everything he wasn't.

Yuri wanted to be like that. Lately all his emotions came pouring out of him, and lately he was nothing but mad. Mad he had lost the Free Skate, yes, he won gold, but just barely. He was mad at the exhibition skate Lilia wanted him to do. He was mad he could not be in that damn club.

"Don't you have music to fucking play?" Yuri growled out at him.

"Oh don't be like that Yuri. I tried to get out of there the minute they threw you out, but had to finish the song. Why did you come out? I told you not too."

"How can you call yourself my friend if you are going to abandon me like this?" Yuri stopped as they were walking and glared at him.

Otabek kept his face emotionless, as always, "Yuri, I did not abandon you. Please stop saying that."

Yuri kicked a rock on the sidewalk and started walking again, "Sorry… I just…"

Yuri didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. He never had a friend before, one who actually was there _for_ him. He had people in his life he cared about and cared for him, but this was different. He had known Otabek all of three days, and it made his head spin. They had clicked instantly. He could laugh with Otabek, talk shit about the other skaters, be himself. It was easy. They had spent every free moment the last three days doing things together. Otabek had taken him on rides on the bike, out shopping, they even snuck off for ice cream at one point. He knew once he was back in Russia and Otabek in Kazakhstan, they agreed to skype and text. Yuri liked the idea of a friend. He liked that friend was Otabek. Otabek was cool personified.

They had made their way over a few more blocks and Yuri sat down. Otabek took cue and sat next to him. As much as he loved talking with Otabek, the quiet times were nice too. The air was cold and the night very still around them. It was peaceful.

"I don't know how to explain it right… I know I won gold… but I lost the Free Skate. It is still in my head and I can't get over. It makes me so mad!" Yuri was clenching his fist as he felt his anger start to build, "Lilia has set up my exhibition skate… I want… I want that song from the club."

"Yuri, are you thinking of choreographing your own exhibit skate?" Otabek actually sound stunned.

Yuri nodded and stared off in the distance. "I want to skate to something different. I cannot be Lilia's Russian Doll anymore."

Not even thinking, he laid his head on Otabek's shoulder. He was not used to explaining out how he felt. He did not do that. He lashed out, then eventually gave in to Yakov and Lilia. Even if they had seen his outfit, they would make him go change. Lilia had an outfit to fit a "Russian Doll". It was a pale blue and yellow. He hated it.

"Then _do_ something about it Yuri," the way Otabek said things, it always seemed so simple, so easy.

"I want that song. That song you played tonight."

Otabek nodded and Yuri jumped up. "I want to wear this outfit too!" Yuri opened his coat revealing the outfit they had gotten the other day. "I want to skate a big FUCK YOU to all of them! _I_ won gold! _I_ busted my ass! But I don't want anyone else to know that I am changing it till the last minute, ok?"

Otabek smirked at him and stood. Holding his hand out, "That is the Yuri I want to see the most. Show me who Yuri Plisetsky is, show me the 'Ice Tiger of Russia'."

Yuri gasped, "Let's do this!"

"We can't get to a rink though…."

Yuri didn't think about that, "Shit… Ok… We can do this without a rink. I just need to figure it out to the song and then skate it. I am doing this for fun, so none of that graceful shit Lilia has me doing."

Otabek fished his phone out his jacket pocket and Yuri heard as the song blared out. Otabek smirked at him.

"So how are you doing this?"

They sat back down and just listen to the song. It was so perfect. _Madness_. Yuri wanted the madness on the ice. He wanted to _be_ the madness. The song ended and without having to ask, Otabek replayed it. Yuri jumped up and did a sequence, trying to get ideas. Otabek watched. Yuri could not tell if it was good or not, there was no emotion to his face. Yuri knew this was going to be harder as he was just making it up real quick. Otabek restarted the song and Yuri went again. He had to shrug his coat off as he was starting to get hot. He still had the other jacket and shirt on, but twirling around leaping, the coat was too much.

 _I felt like I would keep on missing my true destiny forever. But it was perhaps only one moment in my life. I'm not going to be ruled by that moment. I will continue to prove that my choice is right in this crazy world. If you truly believe that love will save you- no matter how many time, you will always be reborn on the ice._

The idea was in Yuri's head as the song played and he worked it out. He was breathing heavy and turned back to Otabek.

"Well something like that… but on the ice," he tried to be casual about it, but the look Otabek was giving him was fierce.

Yuri felt his chest heaving as it was probably easier to do what he tried too on the ice. He heard the music cut off as Otabek stepped forward. Yuri was stuck in place, couldn't move.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about. _That_ was the Ice Tiger of Russia."

Otabek tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear and he felt those fingertips brush his skin. Yuri wished he could be casual, he wished his face wasn't red and blushing right now. He wished he could be cool like Otabek was at this moment. Otabek had his hand on his shoulder, and Yuri trembled a bit.

"I don't see a Russian Doll when I look at you Yuri," Otabek's voice was softer, gentler.

Yuri locked his eye with Otabek's. This was probably the only person in the world who saw him for he really was. The only person who understands what he really wanted.

"You… you think I can do this?" Yuri all but whispered.

Otabek nodded, "If anyone can, it is you Yuri. I mean, you snuck into a fucking club and yelled at me at the DJ booth."

That smirk of his was back and Yuri was very aware of the hand on his shoulder. He went to elbow Otabek playfully for saying what he said when Otabek caught his arm, throwing him off balance. Yuri stumbled the few inches apart they were and he felt those arms around him. They were chest to chest and Otabek was holding him up. It was a good thing as his knees definitely would not hold him right now.

"Otabek?" He tried to get his legs to work and lift him back up, but Otabek was warm against him, and very strong. He could feel each muscle through his clothing.

He watched as Otabek leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against his. They were cold, but a bit warmer than the air around them. Yuri gasped and Otabek pulled back. Yuri saw the panic in Otabek's eyes as he went to pull away. Yuri grabbed his jacket harder and pulled him close.

"You believe in me," Yuri whispered and this time he leaned in and touched his lips to Otabek's.

Those arms around him pulled him in and as if on cue the wind picked up blowing his hair around them. He did not care how cold it was out there at that moment. He did not care the sweat down his back was chilling his body, he was in Otabek's arms and Otabek was kissing back.

Yuri forgot everything. What his name was. Why he was outside at that moment. What skating was. All he could focus on was those soft, barely chapped lips moving against his. When he felt a warm tongue onto his bottom lip, he snapped his eyes opened and saw Otabek's closed eyes and his face so peacefully looking, happy. It was not emotionless right now. Wrapping his arms tighter around Otabek's shoulder, he slowly opened his mouth and felt as Otabek started to lick his way inside his mouth. Yuri's eyes closed and he found his tongue following Otabek's. His mind had ceased to work. For once, his mind was empty. Otabek started to gently suck on his tongue and he felt soft moan escape from his body. The strong arms around his waist tightened and he was thankful as he was sure his knees would give in again.

When Otabek slowly nibbled at his bottom lip, Yuri felt something inside of him start to burn. Even as cold as it was, he was burning up. Otabek ended the kiss with a few short closed mouth kisses to him and Yuri sighed out.

"Otabek?" Yuri was looking into those brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do friends kiss?"

"They most certainly do."

Yuri leaned in and kissed him again.

 **I can be found on Tumblr as Phayteworld**


End file.
